Another Name on the Cenotaph
by murderoussheep
Summary: Sakura is in mourning at her local bar when her favorite Hokage drops in for a visit. Lemon. More lemon than lemonade. May turn into multi-chapter story if wanted! So R&R! : D


Haruno Sakura wiggled her empty can at the bartender, motioning for a new one. She told him to put it on her tab when he handed her another one of the bar's best cheapest beer. She had a budget to maintain even though she was drowning her sorrows. That's who she was, even in her darkest hour, she still remembered the inane details. Even when her former mentor, the Godaime, the closest thing she ever got to a mother passed away, she still remembered the small amount she received from every mission.

Two mothers dead. Her real mother died twenty-three years ago, now her fake mother died this afternoon. The entire village seemed to be in the mourning, including the weather. When Shizune heard the monitor go silent, the sky opened up, and the heavens began to weep.

She told the bartender to keep it on her tab, but she knew it would be on the house tonight. People seemed to tiptoe around her, occasionally dropping a sympathetic hand to her shoulder. She heard people whisper that she had been here for a few hours and only talked to the bartender to order more drinks. Why did they care, anyway? It's not like any of them were as close to Tsunade as she was. Shizune was braving the storm of preparing a funeral service. Sakura should be there with here, but she was forced out.

She hoped someone sent a message to Naruto to tell him, because she didn't have the heart. She wanted to be strong at this point, but she couldn't find the will power to stop drinking. Tsunade gave her this trait. Tsunade drank with her on the worst days and even on the best days. She drank with her when Naruto killed Sasuke. She drank with her when Naruto proposed to Hinata. She drank with her when Madara killed Danzo. She drank with her when Shizune and Genma got married. She drank with her when Kakashi was named Hokage, even if it was a few months late. She drank with her when Naruto defeated Madara.

Even if she was in a comatose state, Tsunade had always been the best drinking partner. Even if she was a vegetable, Sakura confided in her mentor her deepest secrets, her most cherished loves, and her biggest concerns. Even if Tsunade never talked back and couldn't hear her, Sakura always told her about her day. She kept notes for when she was gone on missions. She told her how Kakashi was doing as Hokage. She told her how much Naruto had grown, how Hinata was pregnant, and how everything seemed to be changing…

Even though Sakura knew, _she knew_, it was futile. She knew from a medical standpoint that the chances Tsunade would even hear her and comprehend what she was saying were the slimmest she still tried. She tried.

Chugging the rest of her beer, she pushed it to the edge of the bar. She didn't order another one, she was going to wait and decide what kind of liquor to try. Beer was getting her no where, beer was just making her think more.

"Two bottles of warm sake, please," a quiet, yet loud, voice told the bartender from her side. She felt that familiar wave of chakra wash over her.

She watched as his gloved hand poured her a cup and slides it toward her. He poured himself one as well and held it up, as if preparing for a toast.

"Sakura, pick up your cup," he murmured beside her. "Don't make me order you," he teased.

She rolled her eyes and picked the small sake filled cup up and pushed it towards his. "Tsunade, she was a mother and the loud annoying friend we could never get rid of," he said, and touched cup with her, before sipping his sake.

"Here-here," Sakura shot hers and almost instantly regret it.

"How did you get out of the office?" she asked him, she turned on her stool to look at him.

"I'm the Hokage, Sakura, I can do whatever I want," he explained. She could see a sad smile turned through his mask.

She reached out without thinking and grabbed his hand. She hadn't realized until he sat down how much she needed someone, and Kakashi seemed perfect to commiserate sorrows with. How many times had he done this? People die everyday. Sakura knew that better than anyone. She had seen death on all ends of the spectrum, when she was desperately trying to save someone's life in surgery or when she lands the final blow that finishes someone off. People die. People do not live forever. The most important people could suddenly stop breathing in their sleep.

She shook her head in an attempt to rid her mind of those thoughts. Those rationalizing thoughts. She didn't want to be rational. She wanted to be numb. Pouring herself another cup, she sipped her sake, looking away from Kakashi, but keeping her hand where it was. Kakashi only held on tighter.

They sat in silence the rest of the night, finishing off two bottles of sake apiece. The bartender told them he was closing up, but, if they wanted to stay, they could. Each shook their head and made their way out of the door. Sakura was stumbling.

"Where's your grace, Sa-ku-ra?" Kakashi asked as he pulled on her arm over his shoulder to steady her.

"Where's your place, Ka-ka-shi?" she mocked.

She watched his frown curl upwards through his mask. That damned mask. They were walking through the deserted streets of the resident district. The apartments stacked like building blocks, addition on addition. Clothes lines strung across the alleyways where birds were stooped sleeping the night away. Only a few lights brightened the windows at this time of night, or, rather, morning. The pace Kakashi pulled them at was slow, but Sakura didn't mind. His body was hot against the cold air. The rain had ceased as if for them leaving a chilly fog vacantly stirring lost ghosts.

"Did you ever… think… mmm… you're warm," Sakura lost her train of thought easily as a breeze swept through her light uniform.

"Did I ever think I was warm?" he asked. "I should hope so…"

"No, asshole, what I meant to say," Sakura exaggerated every syllable in her words, attempting, futilely, to sound not as drunk as she was. "Did you ever think that fog isn't clouds going to sleep, but ghosts?"

"I guess I should have to think that fog is the sleeping state of a cloud before I could begin to think of it as a ghost," he told her.

"Oh, god, you sound sober, s-stop it," she slapped at his arm but missed.

They walked in comfortable silence until reaching her apartment building. "Fourth floor?" he asked.

"Yes, Hokage-sama," she giggled, pulling out her keys for him.

He ignored her comment, took her keys, and scooped her up in his arms. She stared at this new arrangement, shocked that he was sober enough to do it, and slightly irritated that he would have the audacity to do it, but if it meant not walking up four flights of stairs drunk, she would let him win this time.

He unlocked her door and got her into the door as if he had been doing this his entire life. He shut the door with his foot and toed his shoes off. He didn't bother with the lights as he made his way through her tiny apartment into her bedroom. Sakura thought it was weird when he stopped in her room and stood there with her in his arms as if he forgot she was there. She looked up at him and he was staring straight at her bed with a furrowed brow. Sakura reached up to poke him on the side of his head and accidentally pulled his hitai-ite off.

"Kaka, whatcha tinking bout?" she mumbled as his gaze leveled with hers.

He blinked several times before he placed her gingerly on her bed, sitting her up at the edge. He knelt down and pulled her sandals off. She watched him as he slowly moved his eyes upwards towards hers, their gaze leveled.

"Sakura," he said, his voice seemed lower than normal. Sakura hoped he wasn't about to cry.

She tilted her head to the side as perplexed as ever as she watched his hand move up to his nose. _What is he doing?_ she wondered as he pinched his mask and slowly brought it down. Her eyes widened as he revealed every inch of his mysterious face from nose, to his full cheeks, and then his jaw line… his dimple that she always knew he had, and his mouth. And as she watched his mouth do nothing but be a mouth, she realized it was getting closer. Did everything happen in slow motion when you're drunk? or was she going crazy? or was Kakashi performing some kind of genjutsu? or may—

Her thoughts ceased to exist. The only thing left in the explosion of her mind was a dull, vibrating ache as he pushed his lips against her own. He moved desperately against her lips, placing his hands on either shoulder, slowly standing up to push her further back on the bed. She registered what was happening when she felt a tongue caress her bottom lip and she opened her mouth without warrant.

Slowly and masterfully Kakashi reached every inch of her mouth. Sakura reciprocated his movements when she finally pulled herself out of disbelief. This was no genjutsu. This was Kakashi, her former teacher and current Hokage, taking advantage of her while she was intoxicated. If she wasn't so drunk, she might have had a few choice words to give him, but being as it were, she didn't find time to think of any word outside of a moan.

She pushed back at him with her tongue, a hunger releasing inside of her that she didn't realize was there. It had been months, maybe even a year, since she had been with a man, and even if tomorrow would be complicated, even if this was a bad mistake, she needed this. She needed this release and this distraction.

Kakashi moved from her mouth to trail kisses down to her throat, nipping carefully, but biting purposefully where he somehow knew would make her back arch. Her breathing grew harsher and he slipped his hands up her thin shirt wasting no time as he paused his ministering to her neck to pull it off of her. He grabbed her by the waist and laid her down on her back, running his nails down her sides. Shivers flew up her spine as she began to grow more desperate for something she didn't realize she wanted.

She pushed his chin up and planted sloppy kisses down his neck, trying to replicate his masterful teasing. She felt his chuckle vibrate his body as he mumbled how cute she was when she was drunk. Defiantly, she pushed his vest, threw it off the bed, and pulled his shirt off. She wanted to his chest, his back, the wonderful trail pointing down his pants. She moved to unbuckle him when he grabbed her hand and held both of them above her head. She glared at him as he shook his head. He told her to wait.

He massaged his breast through her bra with his free hand, pinching where he knew her nipple was at. She wriggled beneath him, pushing her hips against him in primal need of satisfaction. She knew his grip on her wrists may leave a few bruises, but those could easily be healed in the morning. She arched her back for him as he unclasped her bra, freeing her arms momentarily to slide it off of her. The cool air only furthered the perkiness of each nipple, causing their sensitivity to deepen.

He cupped her right breast in his hand and carefully trailed his tongue around the perk, pale nipple. Sakura had filled out as she grew older, her breasts plumping and her hips growing into a voluptuous shape. She was no longer that seventeen year old, flat chested girl who complained about her large forehead. She was a perfectly proportioned woman, surpassing her best friend in all rights as the sexist kunoichi.

Kakashi switched breasts when Sakura's moan deepened into a feral growl. He nipped, sucked, and licked her breasts as if it were an ice cream cone, leaving no square inch untouched. He let go of her arms as he placed kisses and bites down her stomach, around her navel, and at the seam of her skirt. Tracing one finger at the top of her panty line caused her wiggle her hips and illicit a beg for more.

He could smell her arousal, she knew that, she could smell her arousal. She couldn't understand why that bastard was taking so long to fuck her. She felt his five o'clock shadow brush against her thigh and gulped in anticipation. He pushed her skirt up past her hips and laid on his stomach for a moment as he seemed to breath in her scent. Before she could bring her head up to see what he was doing, his mouth covered her clothed clitoris, his tongue pressing against her already wet panties teasingly.

"Kakashi," she sat up on her elbows, "if you take my panties off, I'll taste better," she mumbled in her drunk state. She couldn't tell now if it was the alcohol making her dizzy or the fact that her former sensei, the epitome of perverse, was between her legs. This man, this silver haired Copy Nin, whose sharingen eye was swirling at the sight of her own flushed face. Was he memorizing every moment? Was he going to replay this later to jerk off to? The idea of this illustrious sex god wanting to remember this night was flattering in its own special way.

The muscles in his face moved in unison as he smiled at her. But this wasn't a normal Kakashi smile, this was a whole new breed of smiles. She watched Kakashi as he seemed to drink her in as he rested his head against his hand. He was lazily staring at her wet underwear. That devious smile was curling like the Cheshire cat. If someone had told her a week ago the Hokage would be teasing her in such a seductive manner, she would have laughed until her sides hurt. Sure, she had thought what it might be like to sleep with him, she _was_ a woman. And he was a man. Everyone thought about what Kakashi would be like in bed. Her and Ino had devoted a half hour to this very subject. But for him to be there right now. For this to be happening… Sakura wasn't sure if she was the luckiest or unluckiest person in the world. Right now, she decided to be an adult. Right now, she decided that it wasn't her fault Kakashi had a penis and that penis wanted to be inside of her. It wasn't her fault the idea of seeing his penis was more exciting then seeing his face at this moment.

He slipped her panties off slowly, carefully, as if savoring her unquenched desire. He kissed her a trail down her leg, tickling her with his lazy shaving habits. He stopped right about her pulsing mount, blowing cold air against her hot opening. She constricted and was about to open her mouth to whine again when he slowly licked her from her asshole to her clit. She laid back down as he began his ministrations to her desire.

She was right in the assumption that a man who reads as much pornography as he did would know a thing or two about going down on a woman. He plunged his tongue inside of her causing her to grip the sheets. He circled her clit with his tongue and nibbled, just right, on it. He seemed to know every sweet spot that would have her seeing stars far before her orgasm and want to push his head away so she would ground herself. But she didn't. The feeling, the tingling sensation of her climax was too good. She found herself moaning like she had never done before with a man, her back arching and her hips bucking with every perfect hit.

When she orgasmed and came into his mouth, he sat up and watched her enjoy it. Her eyes were shut, but she knew he had a smug look on his face. She knew he was watching and memorizing every short breath, every quiver of her legs, every shiver that ran down her spine.

He leaned over her and whispered into her ear, "You taste delicious, Sakura." He kissed her and she could taste herself on him. She moaned slightly and slipped her tongue into his mouth, loving the taste of herself and him together. He leaned back and unzipped his pants, standing up for a moment as they fell off his waist. He wasn't wearing underwear.

She sat up and gazed upon his member, taking in the girth of all of it. While he wasn't the biggest she had ever seen, he most certainly wasn't the smallest. He was pulsating and throbbing, his erection seeping out pre-cum. The fact that he was this turned on by her caused her to grow even more aroused.

She beckoned for him, as if saying please, to come back into the bed. To get back into the bed and take that twitching erection into her hot pussy. She watched him with half-lidded eyes kneel back on the bed. He pulled her skirt off of her waist and discarded it off the bed. He grabbed her by the hips and pulled her towards him, positioning himself at her entrance. He grabbed her legs by the ankles and moved them into an angle against his chest.

When he pushed into her, Sakura thought she saw fireworks go off in the distance of her mind. It was one fluid movement, as if sticking a toe into cold water. He slipped in a second time, this time more gently, letting her tighten around him and get used to him.

He pushed her legs back against her chest as he started a slow pace, hearing her grow more and more wet as her legs went further back. How did he know this was her favorite position?

His pace quickened and Sakura found she was overcome with a quick and wall-shattering orgasm. But he didn't stop. He kept pumping into her faster and faster, watching her squirm and grasp the sheets. She screamed, but not out of pain, but from pure ecstasy. Kakashi let out a low moan as he felt her walls tighten in a second orgasm.

Sakura was losing her mind. She knew she was. She wanted to push him off of her, maybe then she could catch her breath. His speed kept picking up and he hit her spot dead on each time. His grip on her ankles tightened as his pace went faster. He was close to orgasm, she knew he was. She heard his moans, his quiet murmurs of her name, the half-formed compliments of how wonderful she felt on the inside. She didn't want him to stop now. She wasn't doing anything but lie there as her walls crumbled around her. Her legs were quivering and her sheets were ripped. She wanted to push him down on the bed and sit on top of him, but she was so overwhelmed with pleasure in this particular position, she couldn't begin to convince herself.

"Wait for me," he asked desperately. She was so close to her final orgasm she couldn't believe he'd ask her to wait. "I'm almost there."

Almost instantly, Kakashi's body went rigid and she felt him jerk inside of her as he came into her, claiming her as his. Her orgasm followed nanoseconds afterwards, she kept repeating his name in some kind of mantra, moans interrupting the flow.

As the stars decided away in her eyesight, Kakashi pulled out and fell beside her. They were both panting as she pulled pillows down for them, not wanting to move anymore. She turned on her side and Kakashi spooned her, kissing lazily on the side of her neck.

"Kakashi?"

"Hmm?"

"Thank you," she admitted softly.

"Anything for you, Sakura-chan," he whispered into her ear and watched her fall asleep before allowing himself to do the same.


End file.
